100th annual Hunger Games! Quarter Quell SYOT OPEN SPONSOR SYSYEM!
by Dallamonkey
Summary: SYOT OPEN & SPONSOR SYSTEM:What will the twist be in the 4th quarter quell? Who will survive the twisted arena the gamemakers have set up for this year? Which poor souls will be taken, and who will come out victorious? Oh, and did I mention SYOT! SYOT Sumbit your own tribute. Also a sponsor System!
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the 100th Annual Hunger GamesQUARETER QUELLLLLLLL! SYOT is open, please PM me! IF you can't, review with your SYOT form!

SYOT FORM:

**Basics:**

Full Name:

Age:

District:(in order of preference, choose two)

Gender:

Token (optional):

Personality:

History:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

**Appearance:**

Height:

Weight:

Hair Style:

Hair Color:

Eye Color:

Race/ethnicity:

Build (Athletic? Weak?):

**Family and Friends (optional):**

Mother:

Father:

Siblings:

Extended family:

Close friends:

**Reaping:**

Outfit:

Reaped or Volunteered (R/V):

If Volunteered, why:

Reaction:

**Chariot:**

Outfit:

**Training:**

Skilled? At what (MAX 5 things):

Weaknesses: (min 3)

Specialty:

Hide skills, or show them:

What he/she showed the Gamemakers:

Training score:

**Interview:**

Outfit:

Angle:

Quote (optional):

**Right Before the Arena: **

What did he/she say to their stylist:

Last thoughts:

**Bloodbath:**

Survived or not:

If survived, acquired supplies:

If survived, acquired weapons:

If not, what kind of death?

**Arena:**

Preferred death:

Allies:

Romance:

Career:

Strategy:

Other:

SYOT OPEN:


	2. Sponsor System!

**Sponsor System**

Here's the sponsor system. Anybody can participate as a sponsor, by earning points and spending them on a tribute. Please read this, it's important to understanding the games.

**How to earn points:**

Submitting a tribute: 40 points

Writing a review (an actual review, not just a few words): 2 points

Submitting an idea (up to 5)(Not about the arena, I've already planned that out): 5 points

Gamemaker's score (You will receive the score you got in points): 1-12 points

Going into the cornucopia: 10 points

Each person your tribute kills: 20 points

Making it past the blood bath: 10 points

Making it to the final twelve: 15 points

**What to spend points on:**

**Food-**

Small strip of meat: 10 points

Large strip of meat: 20 points

Loaf of bread: 40 points

One fruit (apples, pears, oranges, etc.): 10 points

Water bottle: 10 points

Iodine bottle: 25 points

**Weapons-**

Dagger: 50 points

Sword: 70 points

Bow: 60 points

Ten arrows: 20 points

Ten throwing knives: 65 points

Axe: 65 points

Land mine: 45 points

Spear: 50 points

**If you want to request another weapon, you can PM me about it.**

**Misc.-**

Slightly powerful medicine of your choice: 45 points

Very powerful medicine of your choice: 75 points

First aid kit (includes band aids, gauze, pain relievers, and disinfectant): 50 points

Sleeping bag: 40 points

Matches: 20 points

Boat: 100 points

One gallon of gasoline: 30 points

A note: 10 (could be life or death)


	3. Sponsor Points!

SPONSOR POINTS AS OF NOW

**NorthEastChild: 42**

**Padsnilthesnail: 50**

**Stargazer: 182 BTW CAN YOU REPOST YOUR LAST TRIBUTE FROM YOUR REVIEW, IT CUT HIM OFF!**

**Purple Zippyness: 40**

**Athenagal: 80 **

**THANKS SO MUCH GUYS! PLEASE SEND IN TRIBUTES, AS MANY AS YOU WANT NEW READERS!**


	4. Remaining Tributes! ONLY 2 LEFT!

**The remaining tributes that I need are: ONLY 2 LEFT!**

**District 2 male**

**District 3 male**

**PLEASE SUBMIT SO I CAN START THE STORYYYYYYYYYY**


	5. District 4 Reaping

**Hey guys, hope you like this. This is the district 4 reaping, sorry it is out of order, but this is the first district i have both tributes for! Please review, and continue to submit tributes!**

Azure Dawn Rippled Age 16

I wake up early in the morning, awoken by my alarm. I look outside and open the doors to the balcony, and all I can smell is the morning ocean breeze greeting the beachline of district 4.

"A, Get up!" My father yells. My real name is Azure Dawn Rippled, but I like to be called by "A".

"Coming Dad." And with that, I run downstairs in my nightgown, and grab a plate of food that our maid made us. Yes, I said it, we have a maid. We happen to be the richest of the rich in district 4, because my father owns a pearl shop, so he makes a HUGE profit off of that.

Once I finish my breakfast which consisted of bread, eggs, and bacon, I headed outside with my diving suit on. My father tells me to be careful, as he always does, and I dive in, headfirst, hoping to find a pearl of some sort.

After about 20 mins of swimming, I notice my air is running low, so I start heading up to the surface, and spot something glistening in the water. I quickly swam towards it and noticed the pearl that I found wasn't just any pearl, it was a black pearl! I picked it up, and put in my pocket, and swim back up.

I show my father, and he tells me to keep it for good luck, so once I get my dress on for the reaping, I head over to the reaping, and get into the 16 year old section.

Before we know it, the escort walks up onto stage and starts speaking. "Welcome to the 100th annual Hunger Games. As well all know, this is the fourth Quarter Quell, so there is a special little twist to this years games." He points to the screen "Shall we?" He says. The screen lights up with President Hoycha

"I am happy to announce this years 100th annual Hunger Games, the fourth Quarter Quells, twist!" He puts his hand into the circle that has the twists in them, the card he picks up reads "The Fourth Quarter Quell, 100th anniversary" He opens the envelope and reads what it has to say. "To show the people of Panem the past can never be forgotten, we will implement past victors, one from each District, into the games. It is also to remind the people that just because one of the quarter quells, the 75th, began a rebellion, that the victors from those districts who helped rebel will be chosen. From District 1: Gaila Montery. From District 2: Micheal Ghosha. From District 3: Benji Morbid. From District 4: Annie Odair." Most of the people start crying at this, she's already had a rough life, losing Finnick, and having a child... He continues "From District 5: Manny Georgia. From District 6: Hunga Morny. From District 7: Johanna Mason." "From District 8: John Runner. From District 9: Amelia Pond (IF ANY OF YOU GET THIS REFERENCE I LOVE YOU!) From District 10: Jaques Mendate. From District 11: Lilian Meron. And Finally from district 12: Katniss Everdeen." Not her... Anybody but her...

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds, be ever in your favor." says the president.

We all look at Annie, and she is crying... We all feel so bad... And with that, our escort said "Well, that is amazing!" Everybody looks at him in disgust... "what, no one likes the idea?" He says... You can here people cussing at him... "Well, as usual, ladies first!" He says He walks over to the bowl, and sticks his hand deep in. He pulls his hand out reads "Azure Dawn Rippled." I hear my name... I am completely shocked, my chances of being picked was slim to none...

I walk up to the stage looking confident. Smiling, even though I am not happy... I see my friends looking at me, and one shouts out "I volunte-" I cut her off by yelling "NO!" and I walk up. I look at Annie, and run and give her a hug. I am actually good friends with her since she has been buying my pearls...

The escort ran over and put his hand in the bowl, and he reads the name...

**Nirall Harper Age 16.**

Our District Escort put his hand into the bowl, and says "Azure Dawn Rippled." I recognized the last name, her father must've been the owner of that pearl shop by the shore. I hear someone shout out that they volunteer, but she quickly shot down their offer. Azure walks up to the stage and gives Annie a huge hug.

The only reason they made this twist was to kill the last of the rebels...

Jorbid, our escort, walked over to the males bowl, and put his hand in, and grabbed a slip. He opens it up and reads my name... "Nirall Harper". I have to admit, I am scared, but don't show it. I walk up in my shorts, blue v-neck, and flip-flops. I show off my muscles, looking confident. He tells us to shake hands, Annie, Azure, and I, but I refuse at first, then shake their hands.

Peacekeepers escort us into the justice builing, I have never been in there, and it looked amazing!

My parents walk in and give me hugs, and I promised my family and my friends that I would try my best to comeback. Once they left, Loriara came in. We are unofficially seeing each other, but I loved her.

"Nirall, please, please try to come back!" She screams. I embrace her in a hug, and tell her I will try.

"Nirall, I know that we are kind of together, but if you find someone that you like, have fun, because you deserve to have fun before being sent off to your death..." I smile and kiss her. "Of course, but always remember, I love you."

As I said that, peacekeepers come in and take her out. "I love you too" She yells just as she is dragged out. Soon we get into a car and drive to the trainstation.


End file.
